


На уроке истории

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance, Smut, Symbolism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Фаллические символы. Стив грызет ручку, Билли страдает.





	На уроке истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classroom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431606) by hoppnhorn. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018, разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Тоёнари.

Когда Стив беспокоится, он постоянно трогает себя за лицо. Чаще всего за губы. Он то и дело теребит нижнюю губу, грызет ручки, когда пишет, или сосет леденцы. Словом, он делает все, чтобы рот постоянно был чем-то занят. Стив даже не замечает за собой этот «пунктик», но это не мешает ему каждый день без ножа резать Билли на уроке истории.

Так получилось, что учитель разбил класс на пары и дал задание, которое здорово повлияет на годовую оценку. «Харгроув» и «Харрингтон» шли по алфавиту один за другим, и к моменту, когда прозвучали их фамилии, Билли был уже порядком на взводе. Он не мог не заметить, что Стив помахал ему рукой со своего места, скалясь, как идиот. Можно подумать, Билли не помнил, как тот выглядит.

«Ну-ну, здорово, придурок», — мрачно подумал Билли, возбужденный и злой как черт, когда Стив запихнул ручку обратно в рот и принялся покусывать ее за кончик.

Уже больше недели ему не удавалось увидеться со Стивом наедине. На улице потеплело, дожди в Индиане шли день за днем, и отец запряг Билли работать в саду: косить, сгребать опавшую листву, подсыпать перегной в почву по просьбе Сьюзан. Билли совсем не возражал: это была отличная разминка. Но что ему действительно было нужно, так это унять бушующие гормоны и снять напряжение со своим неутомимым приятелем. Билли весь измучился и буквально места себе на находил, как наркоман в ломке. Он испытывал большой соблазн забить на урок математики и зажать Стива в углу в мужском туалете возле кабинета труда. Никто бы даже и не услышал их стонов за звуками электропилы...

Стив сосал чертову ручку, и Билли хотелось выбить эту штуковину у него изо рта. Этот придурок даже не понимал, как это дразнит, он просто делал и все. Теребил губу, когда читал, кусал ее, когда думал о чем-то, совал в рот все подряд и грыз, когда ему было скучно.

Вилки. Ручки. Карандаши. Леденцы.

Больше всего на свете Билли хотелось, чтобы на их месте был его член. Прижатый к ноге стояк подтверждал, что член был полностью с ним согласен. 

— У вас двадцать минут на обсуждение темы, а потом мы перейдём к проверке домашней работы, — объявил учитель, и класс загудел. Все были рады встать и немного размяться. И только Билли сидел на месте, как приклеенный. У него был стояк, и тесные джинсы не оставляли шанса, что это останется незамеченным. Стив оглянулся, собрал свои вещи и, приподняв брови, направился в его сторону.

— У тебя все в порядке?

— А с чего бы мне быть не в порядке? — проворчал Билли, ссутулившись за партой, словно у него вовсе не было причин чувствовать себя неуютно. Грубый шов на штанине, впивающийся ему в член, правда, говорил об обратном, но Билли старался не обращать на это внимание.

— Серьезно? — Стив наклонил голову, уставившись на него большими карими глазами, и Билли стиснул зубы. «Красивый до чертиков», — подумал он про себя. — И ты даже ничем не расстроен?

— Что? — Билли нахмурил лоб. — С чего вдруг?

— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив. — Может, ты давно не ходил на свидание.

Билли прищурился и быстро оглянулся по сторонам. Все были заняты своими делами, никто не заметил, что он перегнулся через парту поближе к Стиву. 

— Может, я был занят.

— Допустим. Но это не очень-то честно по отношению к твоим пассиям, — усмехнулся Стив, слегка оттопырив нижнюю губу. — Может, они устали тебя ждать.

Билли сглотнул комок в горле. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз живота.

Вот оно что.

— Может, им тогда стоит найти себе кого-нибудь еще. 

Задиристая улыбка сползла с лица Стива.

— Может, они не хотят никого другого, — Стив раздраженно сморщил нос, и лицо Билли смягчилось. — Может, они пытались заставить тебя скучать, чтобы ты наконец подошел, вместо того чтобы едва кивать при встрече в коридоре.

— Постой...

— Может, они пытались подразнить тебя, потому что хотели, чтобы ты захотел... — Стив сглотнул и покачал головой, уткнувшись в свою тетрадь. Но стоило Билли открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как учитель навис над их головами, и тот молча стиснул зубы.

— Короче, я прочитаю четвертую главу, а ты можешь взяться за пятую, — сказал Стив, как ни в чем ни бывало, и Билли кивнул, чувствуя, как стучит сердце в груди. Учитель неторопливо отошел в сторону, и Стив продолжил: — Тогда мы сможем вместе написать конспект... Когда ты вспомнишь, где я живу...

— Я хочу тебя, — зашептал Билли, наклонившись к самому его уху. — Я все время тебя хочу. Я хочу прямо здесь завалить тебя на парту и засадить так, чтобы ты выкрикивал мое имя. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня до бесчувствия в мужском туалете, оставляя следы ногтей у меня на заднице. Чтобы я потом весь день их чувствовал. Черт, да даже сейчас! Насмотрелся, как ты сосешь чертову ручку, и теперь у меня стоит так, что я встать не могу без того, чтобы полкласса не узнало, какого размера у меня член.

Стив покраснел до ушей. Билли отодвинулся назад и уселся на свое место. Увидев откровенное желание на лице у Стива, он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вот черт. Теперь и у меня стояк, — пробормотал Стив и усмехнулся. — Иди на хуй, Харгроув.

— Жопой чую, так оно и будет, — подмигнул ему Билли, а затем открыл тетрадь и размашисто написал на чистом листе: «Встретимся на последнем уроке в туалете возле кабинета труда».

Стив изогнул бровь.

— Собираешься пошуметь?

Билли одернул штанину и посмотрел на часы на стене. Еще час. Он будет страдать еще целый час.

— Да, Харрингтон. Собираюсь.

Стив усмехнулся и кивнул, одновременно доставая ручку, кончик которой он машинально сунул в рот.

Билли тут же выхватил ее и сломал пополам. 

— Эй!


End file.
